The present invention relates generally to display and storage devices, and more particularly, is directed to a jewelry tray having pads therein for storing and displaying items of jewelry, and a method of making the same.
A conventional jewelry tray includes a plurality of, for example, twelve, shallow closed-bottom recesses, with a cushioned pad held in each recess, with each cushioned pad being adapted to hold a jewelry item. For example, in one instance, the posts of earrings or the like can be inserted through the pads with the posts being held at the bottom of the pads by earring backings. In another instance, the pads may be provided with rectangular openings through which a ring can be inserted and held therein.
An example of one such jewelry tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,456 to Ovadia et al. Specifically, the jewelry tray is constituted by a open grid-like frame provided with a plurality of substantially square openings defined by a peripheral surrounding side wall having a peripheral lower lip for seating a pad thereon. Each side wall is made wider at its top than at its bottom, thereby forming an inwardly directed taper over the height of the side wall. Because of this taper, the pads are retained on the lower lip and within the openings.
In order to stack the jewelry trays one upon another, it is necessary that the lower end of the tray be open so that jewelry items mounted on pads of a lower tray can extend through openings in the next upper stacked tray.
Because of the configuration of the grid-like frame provided with openings, there is a relatively large flexibility of the grid-like frame so as to enable twisting of the same, which makes it undesirable from the standpoint of stackability and also results in the pads being less securely held in the openings, despite the tapered side walls. As a result, there is a problem of the pads falling out. To compensate for this problem, the grid-like frame must be made thicker during the molding operation so as to increase the rigidity thereof. However, this results in increased costs of material and also makes the jewelry tray heavier, which is undesirable for a salesman carrying many of such trays. In addition, this extra material does not entirely solve the flexibility problem.
Further, in order to retain the pads in the recesses by means of the taper of the walls, the walls must be made relatively high. Therefore, to remove the pads, central openings must be provided, or pull tabs must be provided. This, however, is undesirable since it is undesirable from a securing and use standpoint to continually lift the tray to press a finger through an opening in the bottom in order to remove a pad. Further, sometimes while holding the trays, a finger will accidently press a pad out of a recess. The tabs provide extra labor and distract from the look of the jewelry items that are held.
Further, although slight undercut portions have been provided in other jewelry trays formed by an injection molding process, these undercuts have been limited to corners of recesses of the jewelry tray, and are formed by means of pins in the mold. This, however, does not provide any significant hold of a jewelry pad, and the pad tends to become damaged over time, since all holding forces are in the corners thereof.